In the related art, a network content monitoring system generally includes two systems (which may be manifested as two devices), for example, a system A and a system B. The system B needs to synchronize data in the system A. In the related art, all data information needs to be synchronized during each synchronization, and this may lead to timeout of reading of a database. Alternatively, updating of full-amount data from the system A to the system B may fail frequently when the system A and the system B are located in different network environments, the full-amount data provided by the system A is too large, and the memory of the system B is used excessively.
At present, no effective solution has been put forward to solve the foregoing problems.